


I'm Going Home

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BUSINESS BAY MOTHERFUCKERS, Betrayal, How Do I Tag, Niki's suffering man, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, OR IS IT, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: He wonders why the fate of the world is always placed on children who can’t handle it.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 696





	I'm Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/gifts).



> A gift to Blu who has been making my brain under go Business Bay Brain Rot. Ilysm friend~~ <3
> 
> Tommy sends a message to one of the only brothers who hasn't betrayed him yet. Ranboo finds him as he's leaving.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Tommy’s exiled and he doesn’t know where to go. He’s tired, very tired, and he still doesn’t have his discs. In fact, he has nothing, no one, absolutely nothing to be tied to.

Once, a very long time ago, he was a loving boy. He loved his family, adored them, clung to them. Then, the boy grew a little older and met new brothers, brothers that turned on him. The boy, an innocent pawn, became a soldier, a fiercely loyal soldier, a Knight amongst dozens of pawns. Yet, he’s not even a Knight now, is he? He was a pawn, held the title of a Knight, became a King in his own right, and now he’s exiled.

How abysmal.

Tommy thinks that he’s rather lucky to have been able to meet so many amazing people in his life. They’ve been kind, so kind, but they’ve all be cruel, so cruel. He treats so many of them as a brother, sees them as a brother, trusts these brothers with his _life_ , and yet, they trample on his heart, betray him, manipulate his loyalty. It hurts and he’s tired.

The cycle started with Wisp and it had only gone downhill from there.

Wisp had been nice. He had been a little blunt, a little offstandish, a little brash, but Tommy had admired the teen. They were part of a family unit, a little group known as the Business Bay, and they were a unit of boys who pledged to be brothers to the bitter end.

Alas, all good things come to end, and Tommy learns this the hard way.

Tommy limps through the forest, the blasphemous lands of the Dream SMP. He’s sluggishly moving to the border of the lands, a place so far away. There’s a portal frame there and he grins slightly. He’s leaving. Finally.

He’ll miss people. He’ll miss all the people he called brothers once.

Briefly, he secretly hopes and longs for someone to come, a brother to come and gently lead him back to L’manberg, to convince him that everything is okay and they were all sorry.

In the end, none of the people who called themselves his brothers came to his aid. No...the one to find him was a boy, a boy nearly as young as he, a boy who’s green and red eyes flashed with concern as they sprinted towards him.

“Tommy!” The name seemed to rip through the hybrid boy’s lips as he skidded to a stop in front of Tommy.

The blond boy blinked slowly before cracking a smile. “Hey, Ranboo.”

Ranboo glanced over his friend _(_ _his only friend)_ to see that Tommy looked tired, bone-deep exhaustion in his body, exhaustion that shouldn’t be in a 16-year-old. Tommy was wearing a thin white shirt with a brown jacket, a jacket that is Wilbur Soot’s trenchcoat. How had Tommy gotten ahold of this? Last Ranboo had seen, this jacket had been in Eret’s museum.

“Tommy, is that all you’re wearing?!” Ranboo hissed. “It’s the middle of December!”

“Didn’t have anything else,” The blond teen shrugs, pushing himself off the side of the portal only to fall back against the hard obsidian. He grimaced as he pulled out his communicator, the screen cracked and battered. “Hey, Ranboo, can you do me a favor?”

“...depends on the favor.”

“I’m leaving, Ranboo,” Tommy says quietly, barely above a whisper. There’s a bitter smile on his face and his eyes seem dull. “I’m going somewhere far away and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Ranboo’s scared. He’s going to be alone, isn’t he? Tommy’s going to leave and Ranboo will suffer alone, without anyone to stay with, without a single friend, surrounded by people who are being crushed by the weight of the world. Where is Tommy going? Is Tommy leaving because he’s alone? Ranboo doesn’t want to be alone.

“Where are you going?” Ranboo’s voice cracks and Tommy notices this.

“Somewhere far,” Tommy says, “somewhere I call a home, a sanctuary. You can come if you want.”

“That doesn’t tell me where you’re going.”

Tommy laughs, a quiet and defeated sound. “I’m going to Hypixel. I’m going to my friend’s place.”

“Friend?”

“Yes…” Tommy’s eyes are distant, almost. “We called ourselves the Business Bay. They’re good friends of mine. They’re some of the few people who haven’t betrayed me yet. You can come with me if you want. I know they won’t mind.”

“I...I can’t do that, Tommy,” Ranboo mutters. “I don’t know them. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nah,” Tommy grins, throwing a flint and steel to Ranboo who catches it effortlessly. “They wouldn’t mind. Light the portal for me, Ranboo.”

Ranboo looks down at the tool for a moment, hesitating, before striking it against the obsidian, watching as the portal gleamed purple. As if it were waiting for the portal to light up, the particles shifts slightly from a bright purple to a soothing gold. Tommy’s expression brightens and he tries to get up again but his body fails him, leaving him heaving slightly as he leans against the portal’s frame for support. Tears of pain spring to the corners of Tommy’s eyes and Ranboo glances between the portal and Tommy uneasily.

“Pathetic,” Tommy spits, glaring at the ground. “I can’t even get up anymore.”

“Can your friend comes through and get you?” Ranboo asks.

Tommy’s eyes brighten with hope. “Yeah.”

The blond teen taps something on his communicator and the portal shines slightly brighter. Tommy grins and then exhales slowly, eyes dimming slightly.

“Hey...Ranboo…” Tommy whispers, eyes distant.

“Tommy?” Ranboo’s terrified. Is his friend dying?

“...tell Deo...that I want pancakes….when I wake up…”

Tommy’s eyes shut and his breath turns shallow. Ranboo panics, rushing over and checking Tommy’s pulse. It was still there, albeit slow, and Tommy looks paler than normal. The portal glows and then, _oh_ , out steps a teen, a teen with a red Christmas hat and black shades. He looks confused, frazzled almost, his eyes scanning the area before landing on Tommy and Ranboo. In a flash, a sword was at Ranboo’s neck and the teen was growling.

“Who the hell are you? What did you do to Tommy?”

Ranboo gulped. He was scared, so scared. “Name’s Ranboo. I didn’t do anything. Tommy’s...not okay.”

The teen’s eyes travel to Tommy and he seems to stiffen.

“You’re Deo?” Ranboo asks carefully.

The teen nods. “Time Deo is what I go by,” He says, glancing at Tommy’s communicator. “Tommy called me here. He never uses that message unless…”

“He said to tell you that he wants pancakes when he wakes up.”

That seems to strike a chord within Deo for he drops the sword and chokes back a sob, crouching next to Tommy and brushing the blond’s bangs back. “Goddammit, you idiot. I told you to call us if you needed backup.”

Gently, he picks up Tommy and nods at Ranboo. Before any of them can say anything, a twig snaps, and they both swivel around to see a girl, Niki, standing there. Her eyes are wide with fear and apprehension and then they darken with protectiveness and sorrow.

“Tommy’s leaving, isn’t he?” She murmurs.

Deo nods as Niki walks over, allowing Ranboo to lean against her.

“Keep us in the loop,” Niki says, holding up her communicator. “Don’t communicate with the others or tell the others where Tommy went.”

“Not even his family?” Deo’s eyebrows furrow as Niki shakes her head frantically.

“No, not even them,” She breathes out. “Tommy’s been through too much. Notch knows that if I could, I would whisk Tubbo out of there.”

Deo warily looks over Niki and Ranboo again before nodding. “Very well. I’ll see you around, Ranboo, Ms…?”

“Niki.”

“Right. I’ll be in touch, Niki, Ranboo.”

Deo waves and vanishes through the portal with Tommy’s limp body in his arms. Niki shudders before offering a tired smile.

“Let’s go home, Ranboo.”

* * *

Deo’s back on his island in Hypixel, an island that he’s converted to be an emergency home for any of his friends, always open for people searching to escape. It’s tiny but self-sufficient. Tommy’s sleeping in the spare room, Deo having crammed a few health and regeneration potions into the younger teen’s system. The boy had always been thin and lanky but now, he looked almost like a skeleton. How long has it been since he had gotten a message from Tommy? How long has it been since SMP Earth? Too long.

He exhales shakily. He hadn’t even been in Dream’s realm for more than a few minutes but he had sensed the turmoil, the wreckage, the wars that that place had gone through. The sight of that boy, Ranboo, and that girl, Niki, had sent a chill of dread running down Deo’s spine.

Ranboo had looked terrified, so terrified. An innocent child dragged into a war he wanted no part in. Niki, that poor girl, had looked exhausted, but her light was still burning bright as ever. She’s strong, he decides, stronger than the others. Niki...the name was familiar. She had been Techno’s pupil once if his memory served him right. Once, for one tournament, but she had blossomed well. A poor girl who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Deo wonders how long has she been the pillar for everyone. A girl who’s younger than him, a girl who’s still a _child_ in his eyes, a girl who has to keep moving forward not for herself but for the people around her.

The similarities between Techno, Tommy, and Niki are terrifying, Deo thinks.

He wonders why the fate of the world is always placed on children who can’t handle it.

With trembling hands, he plucks out his communicator and fires off a few quick messages.

Somewhere, a boy exits the Hypixel Skywars match and gets a ping. He looks down and his breath stutters. He mutters quick excuses to his friends before dashing off towards the hub portals, past the hubs, and right into the Skyblock lobby.

Somewhere, a boy sits in his hand-crafted home, humming as he doodled. His communicator, a device that has been silent for so long, pings, and he looks up carefully, the humming cutting off. He reads the message and inhales sharply. He gathers his things and packs his bags and sets off for Hypixel.

Somewhere, a boy polishes his sword after a UHC match, looking at his communicator just in time for a message to arrive. He reads it and memories of betrayal and bays and the cold snow of the Artic flashes through his mind. He reads the message and rereads it thrice. Then, he’s setting off for Hypixel, a land he hasn’t stepped in for so long.

Time Deo stands at the entrance of his island, his home, awaiting his brothers. The first one to land is Bitzel, always Bitzel, and he lands on his feet, sprinting towards the house. The second one to arrive is Luke, quiet but quick, and he’s walking briskly, bags at his side. The third and the last to come is Wisp, his eyes dark with worry and rage. Deo nods in greeting and Wisp nod back. They enter the house and together, they vow to protect their fifth, their leader.

Business Bay is back and there will be hell to pay for hurting their leader.

> _“People will stab you in the back and then ask why you are bleeding.” - Unknown_

**Author's Note:**

> Have this gift, Blu. You made me have Business Bay Brain Rot.
> 
> I'm a tired fuck, man, I have so much work to do...
> 
> This was going to be longer but my brain just couldn't go brrr for long enough. Also, I haven't been watching streams and stuff so if I am inaccurate in future fics, forgive me. Streams just make me super anxious. TTwTT
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
